Bicycle repair equipment such as work stands or benches is often required during the assembly, maintenance and repair of bicycles. Further, bicycle transportation devices are utilized to support a bicycle on a vehicle during transportation. Generally, work stands and transportation devices include various configurations of telescoping members, cantilevered arms, and clamps that are designed to stabilize the bicycle in an elevated position to allow a user to work freely on or transport the bicycle. Conventional bicycle repair and transportation equipment can include a stand or base portion and a mounting portion. The mounting portion generally includes at least one cantilevered arm and/or clamping device that provides a compressive force about the frame or other structural member of the bicycle to secure the bicycle for maintenance. The clamping devices generally include a first arm or jaw and a second arm or jaw that are configured to be operably closed about a single point along the structural portion of the bicycle.
Conventional bicycles, and in particular, the structural portions of the bicycles, are currently made of a variety of materials such as carbon fiber, bamboo, aluminum, or specialty metal alloys. These materials can be costly to produce and shape into the structural portions of the bicycle such as the frame. The clamping devices of conventional repair stands are positioned along a single point of the bike frame and have been known to cause damage to these materials due to excess pressure. Additionally, moment forces acting on the bicycle can cause damage due to the single point position of the clamping device along the frame of the bicycle. In many cases, the bicycle is unbalanced along the clamping device wherein moment forces act on the position of the clamping device thereby causing damage to the bicycle material. These clamping devices have also been known to cause damage due to excess compressive forces caused by the closure of the first and second arms.
Additionally, in some instances, users have supported and transported bicycles with structures having multiple points of contact between the frame and the mounting portion of the bicycle repair or transportation equipment to prevent unwanted moment forces from acting on the bicycle and damaging the frame. One example of a device having multiple points of contact includes a fork mount stand having a pair of cantilevered arms that reach out to support the frame at two locations. Although this type of design may assist to prevent damage to the bicycle due to unbalance moment forces, the pair of cantilever arms prevent the user from adjusting the location of the bicycle frame, prevent rotation and support of the frame, and prevent access to various areas of the frame such that a user is forced to adjust the bicycle on the stand to make complete adjustments to the bicycle. Additionally, the bicycle may be loosely positioned along the cantilevered arms and thereby risks damage to the material do to vibratory forces acting on the vehicle during transportation of the bicycle. The described designs increase the risk of material damage to the bicycle and extend the amount of time that a user will require to sufficiently provide maintenance to a bicycle.
Therefore, there remains a need for a bicycle rack for supporting a bicycle that reduces the risk of causing damage to the bicycle frame or other materials. There is also a need for a bicycle rack that allows a user to adjust the bicycle and allow access to various areas of the frame that may need maintenance without having to readjust the bicycle as it is located on the bicycle rack. There is also a need to provide a secure way to support bicycles that are being transported by vehicle.